


Косплей

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cosplay, Established Relationship, Illustrations, Kinky, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, crossover - sort of - with Promare movie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Курокены устраивают вечер косплея.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 12





	Косплей

**Author's Note:**

> Условный кроссовер с "Промаром"  
> Костюм Кенмы: https://i.ibb.co/xJz2ZrX/5f1d6ad62dca92ed0e9c987e791b75a6.png  
> Костюм Куроо: https://i.ibb.co/1X3kdgQ/d6f5087ba43818d41780c417d3fcbb63.png

Куроо благодарен всем богам, которых знает, да и тем, которых не знает, пожалуй, тоже. Это была отличная идея. Охренеть какая прекрасная идея: она стоила двух недель уговоров, она стоила гораздо большего. Костюм на Кенме смотрится настолько великолепно, что Куроо приходится напоминать себе о необходимости дышать, если он не хочет свалиться тут замертво. Хотя, возможно, он уже умер и попал на небеса: это бы объяснило, почему Кенма всё-таки согласился, да к тому же так быстро.

Затянутый в черную кожу, Кенма кажется ещё стройнее обычного, талия так и вовсе выглядит осиной. У Куроо ладони зудят от желания прикоснуться, обхватить, ощупать и огладить его такого целиком. Ещё Куроо собирается фотографироваться, и как жаль, что большую часть идей для памятных кадров Кенма ни за что не одобрит, даже если пытаться его подкупить. Придётся сохранять всё в собственной памяти, но Куроо уверен, что в этом случае она не подведёт. Сегодняшний вечер Куроо будет помнить всю жизнь.

Кенма поставил одну ногу на сиденье стула и поправляет ремешки на штанине. Поза его выглядит точь-в-точь как сердечный приступ, который вот-вот настигнет Куроо. Куроо думает, что не против оказаться на месте стула прямо под каблуком Кенмы и насколько велик шанс, что это случится в реальности. Кто бы знал, какие открытия в себе принесёт один-единственный косплей. Куроо рад, что его собственные штаны достаточно широки, чтобы не давить на стояк, который он давно уже получил от созерцания. Хочется потрогать себя, но тогда до этапа фотографирования они просто не дойдут, а уговорить Кенму переодеться ещё раз вряд ли выйдет. Поэтому Куроо терпит, терпит даже когда Кенма справляется с ремешками на бедре и наклоняется ниже, отчего его узкие штаны ещё плотнее обтягивают задницу. Возможно, сейчас самое время проверить, не течёт ли слюна по подбородку. Куроо сглатывает и обводит языком пересохшие губы. Сейчас Кенма закончит с ремешками и останутся только перчатки — тонкие и странной конфигурации, облепляющие пальцы как вторая кожа. Куроо уже знает, что потом стащит их зубами.

Это отвратительно — прямо как Кенма и предполагал. Проклятый костюм невероятно тесный, и двигаться в нём получается с трудом, сгибаться — тем более. Трёт везде, где только можно, да и где нельзя, кажется, тоже. Кенма измучился, влезая в эту чёрную кишку и расправляя её на себе, даже помощь Куро не особо облегчила дело: Куро больше пялился, чем помогал. Кенма мрачно думает, что не стоило вообще на это соглашаться. Куро переболел бы желанием и постепенно успокоился, и не пришлось бы так страдать. Но Кенма опять повёлся на сверкавшие восторгом глаза, на то, как сильно Куро хотелось. За две недели Куро ему все уши прожужжал, расписывая, насколько замечательно будет смотреться Кенма в костюме. Насколько возбуждающе, он имел в виду. Фетишист. Сам Кенма не хочет признавать, но внешний вид костюма ему всё же чуточку нравится. В отрыве от себя, конечно. И ещё меньше он хочет признавать, что ревнует к тому, с каким восторгом Куро смотрит на нарисованного персонажа, пусть даже и представляя на его месте Кенму. Это невероятно глупо, и тем не менее это факт. Вся затея глупа до невозможности. Кенма взял с Куро обещание не публиковать фото этого позора в соцсетях и не показывать никому из знакомых (особенно Бокуто).

Чёртовы ремешки всё никак не хотят затягиваться нормально, их несообразно много, причём на тех местах, где они совершенно не нужны, да и где нужны тоже перебор — кто, в самом деле, носит по три ремня на талии? Нарисованные костюмы напрочь не приспособлены для существования в реальной жизни. Кенма морщится, дёргает последний — на икре — и решает в конце концов оставить всё как есть. Где-то ещё должны лежать перчатки, которые, по мнению Кенмы, держаться на руках просто не смогут.

Кенма поворачивает голову и встречает абсолютно пустой взгляд Куро. Расширившиеся зрачки съели почти всю радужку, отчего глаза Куро кажутся чёрными. От желания, переполняющего его взгляд, Кенму пробивает короткая дрожь. 

— Что? — спрашивает он, хотя и так всё понятно.

Куро отвечает не сразу, сперва мотает головой из стороны в сторону, словно пытаясь разогнать дурман. 

— Ничего, — голос у него такой хриплый, что это даже не смешно. — Отлично выглядишь.

Кенма думает, что они очень близки к тому, чтобы пропустить этап фотографирования и перейти сразу к этапу разоблачения друг друга (и Куро, кстати, для этого достаточно лишь снять штаны и тот чулок с руки — его костюм несправедливо более прост). Но затем Кенма представляет, как Куро потом будет убиваться над отсутствием фото, и вздыхает. 

— У тебя были какие-то планы, — говорит он.

Куроо одновременно неистово жалеет и радуется тому, что в дополнение к костюму Кенмы у них нет байка. Потому что если бы был, и если бы Кенма сел на него в той позе, в которой разъезжает на своём байке подаривший ему костюм персонаж, то Куроо бы точно не пережил эту фотосессию. Но можно попытаться уговорить Кенму сесть как-то так в кресле, а Куроо отлично устроится у его ног… Куроо дважды промахивается по кнопке таймера камеры, потому что видит перед собой эту сцену вместо экрана телефона. Мозг коротит со страшной силой. Чувство юмора уже не помогает, Куроо всерьёз опасается смотреть на сапоги Кенмы, иначе тут же принимается представлять, как узкий мысок ведёт по коже вверх от живота к груди, отчего накатывает такое возбуждение, что начинает звенеть в ушах. Это куда больше и куда сильнее того, что Куроо рассчитывал испытать сегодня, и поэтому он почти испуган. 

— Куро? — зовёт Кенма. 

В его голосе сквозит настороженность — кажется, он начинает что-то подозревать. Неудивительно.

Куроо встряхивается и наконец ставит таймер на максимум. 

— Иду, — отзывается он, ставит телефон и возвращается к ждущему его Кенме. 

Тот окидывает его испытующим взглядом с головы до ног, и Куроо окатывает жаром. Не давая времени задуматься ни Кенме, ни себе, Куроо подаётся вперёд и, ухмыляясь, подхватывает Кенму одной рукой за талию, а другой — под колено, заставляя закинуть ногу к себе на бедро. 

— Потанцуем?

Кенма возмущённо охает и вцепляется ему в плечи. 

— Куро!

Где-то в отдалении тихо щёлкает камера, но это уже не кажется таким важным.

— Перевозбудился? — шипит Кенма, сверкая глазами.

Вряд ли ему удобно в полуопрокинутом положении, и Куроо медленно выпрямляется, возвращая им обоим большую устойчивость. Но ногу Кенмы отпускать пока не спешит. 

— Ага, — честно отвечает Куроо.

Кенма в его руках тонкий, чёрный, горячий и даже угрожающий с этим своим взглядом. Куроо наклоняет голову и целует его, сердце в груди отбивает бешеный ритм. Кенма прикусывает Куроо губу, выражая своё неудовольствие, и Куроо в буквальном смысле содрогается. 

— Всё, закончили с фото? — спрашивает Кенма, когда они разрывают поцелуй. 

Как бы Кенма ни возмущался, но глаза у него тоже изрядно потемнели от желания, и дыхание тоже сбито. 

— Ммм, — тянет Куроо.

По-хорошему, надо всё закончить и отойти подумать, разобраться в себе, но каблук Кенмы царапает ногу, и Куроо ведёт. Внутри сжимается сладко и страшно от мысли, что он собирается сделать — но это же Кенма, Куроо может ему доверять. 

— У меня есть ещё одна просьба, — говорит Куроо.

Член стоит так, что почти больно.

— Так? — спрашивает Кенма, раздвигая ноги пошире.

Куро медленно кивает и сглатывает. Кенма следит за тем, как кадык прокатывается вверх-вниз по его шее. С Куро что-то не так, и Кенма впервые не может понять или вычислить, что именно того беспокоит. Это почти пугает. И ещё Кенма, кажется, никогда раньше не видел Куро настолько сильно возбуждённым — при том что они оба до сих пор одеты и даже толком не трогали друг друга. Но взгляд у Куро уже такой, каким бывает в предоргазменные моменты, на обнажённой груди чётко выделяются затвердевшие соски, а стоящий член сильно натягивает штаны. И Кенма невольно заражается его возбуждением, в паху становится горячо и тесно, расставленные ноги как раз кстати, хотя штаны всё равно слишком узкие и неудобные.

Кенма ещё немного сползает в кресле и укладывает руки на подлокотники. Поза дурацкая, слишком открытая и вызывающая, но Куро попросил, по-настоящему попросил, и что-то Кенме подсказывает, что не в позе главная соль просьбы. 

— И что дальше?

Куро не отвечает, подходит молча, не отрывая взгляда и даже, кажется, не моргая. Опускается на колени возле ног Кенмы, но не касается его. Чувство, что что-то не так, ощущение некоего скрытого смысла усиливается. Кенма хмурится в стремлении подавить неловкость. Куро облизывает губы и глубоко вздыхает, а затем бормочет что-то, но так тихо, что не выходит расслышать. Кенма хмурится сильнее. 

— Что? 

И с огромным изумлением видит, как лицо Куро начинает заливать краска. Представить вещь, которая может настолько смутить Куро, довольно сложно. Кенма теряется в догадках и ждёт. Куро коротко зажмуривается, снова делает вдох-выдох и говорит уже яснее: 

— Наступи на меня.

Первую секунду Кенма не понимает. Потом вроде бы понимает, но не может с ходу поверить и переспрашивает: 

— Что?

Краска с лица Куро доползла по шее уже до груди, но он справляется и поясняет: 

— Сапогом. На грудь.

Кенма приоткрывает рот и тоже чувствует, как начинают гореть щёки. Это… хочется сказать, «грязно», но, возможно, это не самое верное определение. Просто Кенма никогда в жизни не мечтал топтать людей, тем более — Куро. А это, по сути, просьба об унижении… Кенме и в голову не могло прийти, что Куро такое может возбуждать. Причём настолько сильно.

Пауза затягивается, и Кенма спохватывается в последний момент, соображая, чего Куро стоила эта просьба. В глазах и на лице у того безумный коктейль эмоций. Не в силах совладать с голосом, Кенма молча кивает и шевелит ногой. Куро кидает на неё взгляд и становится прямо видно, как он плывёт. Кенму в ответ прошивает неожиданно острым возбуждением. Он думал, что просто сделает это, потому что Куро так хочется, и собственная реакция удивляет. Кенма не хочет унижать, но хочет доставить Куро удовольствие. Однако Куро реагирует так ярко, что не отозваться невозможно.

Кенма прикусывает губу и медленно поднимает ногу, нацеливая мысок сапога прямо на Куро. Грудная клетка у того ходит ходуном — так он дышит. Кенма тянется вперёд, касается мыском кожи возле солнечного сплетения и чуть не вздрагивает от громкого стона Куро. В паху стремительно тяжелеет, по коже ползёт жар, делая её слишком чувствительной. Кенма, едва дыша, ведёт мыском выше, Куро стонет ещё громче, откидывается немного назад, и Кенма с небольшим промедлением ставит сапог ему на грудь всей подошвой, надавливает каблуком. Куро выгибается, крупно вздрагивает несколько раз, и Кенма с изумлением понимает, что Куро только что кончил, даже не прикоснувшись к себе, просто от давления сапогом на грудь. 

Куроо приходит в себя, наверное, целую вечность. В штанах мокро и липко, по телу гуляет тяжёлая истома, лицо всё ещё горит от стыда. И он полностью ошеломлён тем, насколько ему понравилось. 

Он поднимает взгляд на Кенму, собираясь, наверное, что-то сказать — Куроо сам пока не знает, что — но замирает с открытым ртом. Кенма выглядит так, что вся кровь немедленно отливает от лица и начинает стремиться вниз, вновь собираясь в паху. Сапог с груди Куроо Кенма уже снял (как жаль), но ноги по-прежнему держит широко раздвинутыми, и узкие штаны совсем не скрывают то, насколько он возбуждён. На скулах алеют яркие пятна румянца, глаза смотрят темно и жарко, влажные губы приоткрыты, и между ними то и дело мелькает кончик языка. Пальцы в перчатках впиваются в подлокотники кресла. И при этом Кенма до сих пор полностью упакован в наглухо застёгнутый костюм. 

Из Куроо разом вышибает все переживания и едва не вышибает дух. Он тянется вперёд бездумно, сжимает пальцами кенмино колено, ведёт ладонью по бедру, и Кенма вздрагивает, открывая рот в беззвучном стоне. Куроо поднимается с пола, опирается коленом о сиденье между ног Кенмы, нависает сверху, не зная, что лучше, стащить того на пол или разместиться как-то иначе, и, не додумав мысль, целует. Кенма стонет ему в рот. Куроо запускает пальцы ему в волосы, массирует кожу, пробираясь к затылку, натыкается на жёсткий край воротника. Затянутые в тонкую кожу пальцы скользят по груди Куроо, обводят ключицы, поднимаются выше, на шею, гладят по щеке. Куроо отвлекается от губ Кенмы только чтобы поцеловать его в центр ладони, а затем сжимает зубами край перчатки и приводит в исполнение свой давний план. Кенма следит за стаскиванием перчатки молча, но его глаза, когда он просто подаёт Куроо вторую руку, говорят лучше любых слов. Куроо целует освобождённые пальцы, а затем снова ныряет вниз — туда, где так привлекательно бьётся жилка на бледной шее. Отогнув стойку воротника, Куроо припадает к ней ртом, и Кенма снова стонет вслух. 

— Куро! — выдыхает он, прижимая к себе его голову и путаясь пальцами в волосах. 

В кресле становится окончательно неудобно, и Куроо сгребает Кенму обеими руками, тянет на себя, поднимая. Как-то им удаётся встать и не упасть, даже добрести, спотыкаясь, до кровати, что удивительно, потому что Куроо ни на секунду не прекращает Кенму целовать. 

Кенма шипит и всхлипывает, когда Куроо накрывает его собой и притирается бёдрами. 

— Стой, — он стискивает плечи Куроо, отстраняя его от себя, — я не могу больше, мне надо это снять. 

Кенма тянется к застёжкам костюма, но Куроо ловит его за запястья. 

— Погоди, — просит он хрипло. — Я сам, ладно?

Кенма кусает губы и смотрит с нетерпением. Он выглядит как тщательно завёрнутый подарок, и Куроо хотел бы распаковать его не спеша, смакуя, но он не хочет мучить Кенму, и потому старается не затягивать. Куроо довольно сносно справляется с ремнями, а затем одним движением расстёгивает куртку и разводит её полы в сторону, стягивает с плеч Кенмы, и тот помогает, выворачиваясь и освобождая руки. Куроо, не удержавшись, утыкается ему в грудь и целует через тонкую ткань рубашки, скользит ниже и берётся зубами за застёжку молнии на штанах. Приподнимает голову и, безотрывно глядя Кенме в глаза, тянет застёжку вниз. Кенма выгибается со стоном, когда ткань наконец перестаёт давить на возбуждённый член. Куроо трётся об него носом через бельё, Кенма всхлипывает и дёргает бедрами. 

— Да сними ты их уже!

Куроо послушно тянет штаны вниз, они идут туго, а потом и вовсе застревают, потому что Куроо совершенно забыл про сапоги. Он чертыхается и переключается на них. 

— Я же говорил, дурацкий костюм, — Кенма садится и помогает ему. 

— Отличный костюм, — возражает Куроо и целует голое теперь колено, а потом слизывает недовольное выражение с губ Кенмы. — Всегда так ходи. 

Он довольно скалится. Кенма фыркает в ответ: 

— Только после тебя, — и дёргает за ремень у Куроо на поясе, напоминая, что ему тоже неплохо бы раздеться. 

— А что, я могу. 

Со своей одеждой Куроо расправляется за секунды, только слегка путается в лямке натянутого на руку рукава, и Кенма со смешком перекидывает её Куроо через голову. 

— Будешь светить голым торсом перед всеми? — продолжает Кенма их рваный диалог. 

— Ревнуешь? — Куроо играет бровями и кладёт ладони Кенме на живот, ведёт вверх, задирая рубашку и обнажая грудь.

Наклоняется и облизывает по очереди соски. 

— Вот ещё! — неправдоподобно охает Кенма. 

А дальше им становится не до разговоров. 

Они сплетаются плотно, неразрывно, трутся друг о друга, обмениваясь стонами, целуют, гладят и кусают. Выпихивают из-под себя и скидывают с кровати жёсткую куртку, едва замечая это. Последней сдаёт позиции рубашка Кенмы, на мгновение спутывая ему руки — но и она летит прочь. Кенма в объятиях Куроо обнажённый и жаждущий, а сам Куроо уже готов ко второму раунду. Хорошо, что в смятых подушках и простынях отыскивается смазка, и не надо никуда ходить. Куроо растягивает Кенму плавными, уверенными движениями, устроившись у него между ног, и то берёт в рот, то выпускает его член. Кенма стонет сладко и жалобно, почти доведённый до края, царапает плечи Куроо. И только Куроо виноват, что, когда он наконец входит, Кенма держится совсем недолго. Но у них двоих есть методы на такой случай.

Уже потом Куроо обнаружит, что в последний раз вместо фото включил на камере телефона видео. Они посмотрят запись вместе — ну, как вместе: Куроо посмотрит, а Кенма спрячет лицо ещё в самом начале и потребует удалить. Куроо послушается, потому что всё равно то, что попало в память телефона, не сравнится с тем, что огнём отпечаталось в его собственной памяти.


End file.
